


im not taking that friend request

by MythologyPastry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry, Rants, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: we're not meant for that





	im not taking that friend request

At the end of the day, we just aren't.

We can't stay,

Words wrapped around me like knives.

We aren't friends; we aren't lovers.

We're just two losers who happened to meet.

If you don't like it, tough shit.

I don't like who I am when I'm around you.

You don't like who I am when I'm around you.

Music isn't a calling,

But goddamn if I won't drown myself in fake lyrics,

If I don't listen to others the way I listened for you.

We were never meant to be friends.

There was a time when we were not friends.

I latched on to you, for what?

Need, and guilt, and all the worries in my head.

You were everything to me.

I was just some person to listen, to make you busy.

I kept you busy.

You were not alone with me,

When I spat words at you like a truck gets hit.

So now?

As adults we shall never be alone again,

But more importantly,

We will never be alone together.


End file.
